


What Lies Within The Soul

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: A mystery woman... who really isn't a mystery, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, One Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired from another meme prompt by sideswaystime on Tumblr from the AU meme, "Constance + whoever author wants, Platonic soulmates AU)</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Lies Within The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from another meme prompt by sideswaystime on Tumblr from the AU meme, "Constance + whoever author wants, Platonic soulmates AU)

“I love you.”

“I know you do, d'Artagnan. But my heart does not belong to you.”

There's a slight wince at her words and she spots it immediately, before he can hide it. Her words do however carry a ring of truth in them and while they are friends who care about each other, their soul marks do not match.

What he's looking for, lies not with her. But in the unknown with someone else.

She knows that he's aware of this.

Just as hers had not matched the one that had belonged to her late husband. An arrangement that neither of them had wanted or were happy about, though they had put up with it to honor the wishes of their elders.

Her young companion bows his head, silent and staring at the ground as she moves around the kitchen preparing to make a meal for two. He then looks up with a half smile.

“I understand that, My Lady. But would it not be best to keep up the appearance of a relationship should anyone question what is between us? It is after all an agreed upon formality...”

Annoyance comes to mind as she opens her mouth to respond and yet her eyes are drawn to the streets below as she meets the eyes of a blond haired woman across the street. Who holds her gaze and smirks slightly as a strange heat flows through her veins.

“Constance?”

She blinks as the moment is broken and the woman seemingly vanishes in the movement of the world beyond her window.

“Hm? Yes, I quite agree with that thought, d'Artagnan.”


End file.
